Hematopoietic stem cell transplantation (HSCT) from genotypically HLA-matched siblings has improved long-term survival in patients with hematologic cancer malignancies and marrow failure syndromes. Every year, more than 10,000 Americans get life-threatening diseases for which the only hope of a cure is a bone marrow transplant from an unrelated donor or cord blood unit. However, more than 70% of patients who could benefit from an allogeneic stem cell transplant do not have a matched sibling donor, (Henslee-Downey, et al. 1997). These circumstances delay treatment, making it necessary to resort to less than optimal use of a partially mismatched donor, which eventually leads to increased incidence of graft-versus-host disease (GVHD), graft failure, and relapse, all of which dramatically decrease patient survival (Drobyski, et al. 2002), (Baker, et al. 2009).
Additional limitations are posed by the duration and the costly financial, mental, and health burdens of the transplant process. Thus, the application of HSCT from an unrelated donor is limited to younger, healthier patients with appropriate socioeconomic support that can endure the process.
Further challenges are posed by the high rate of relapse due to the inability to eradicate residual cancer cells. Although HSCT is considered to be curative, cancer relapse rates are staggering. Thus, novel, more targeted immunotherapies are needed that would be more effective, preferably without the need for a matched donor. Donor lymphocyte infusion (DLI), for the treatment of acute myeloid leukemia (AML) relapse after HSCT was introduced in 1990s. This approach consisted of the administration of lymphocytes from the original donor to the AML patient with relapsed disease. Yet, clinical benefits were limited and observed only in a minority of patients with smaller tumor burdens, and T cell mediated GVHD often further worsened the outcomes.
There is a great need for new and improved methodologies aimed at increasing NK cell numbers.
Additional advantages of the disclosed method and compositions will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be understood from the description, or may be learned by practice of the disclosed method and compositions. The advantages of the disclosed method and compositions will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.